High School Rivals Slash Sweethearts
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and Sam have been rivals for years. When they hit High School after their parents give up on making them get along, they become boyfriend and girlfriend. How did they actually came up this far out of the blue? AU major DxS TxV at the end.
1. Giving up

**Hey guys, I know the title is confusing if you hadn't read the summery and it's odd for Sam and Danny to not be best friends, but I had to do it for the story. It's gonna be a great story, I promise you right there. So like I see All Ado About Nothing, actually thinking about the plot and thought that maybe it would be cool if Danny and Sam's relationship was like that. So yeah, here it is, but it won't be like All Ado About Nothing ok. Review please!!**

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and it was time for school to start. Mostly everybody was just showing their disappointed faces, but in High School, all the Freshman and Seniors were celebrating their first day. You see at the park a young boy under a tree with dark black hair, blue eyes, and a relaxed expression. He was looking up at the sky and was in a good mood. There was also a girl by the pond with black hair down to her shoulders, violet eyes, and had a dark tone on her expression. The boy noticed the girl with a glare and his arms crossed, she then laid on her head with her eyes closed. Another boy came along who was African American, green eyes, and geeky glasses on that made it look like one of those computer geeks who spend time at home and never leaving their room.

"Hey dude, not thrilled huh?" Asked Tucker.

"I can't believe my parents are trying to get me to 'get along' with Sam, I mean jeeze, we're rivals and she's a pain in my freakin butt," spat Danny.

"Well, I don't think she's happy either," said Tucker.

"You bet right I'm not," glared Sam who was looking down on Danny with a smear.

"I guess both of us have something in common," Danny stood up with his arms crossed.

"How bout we cut out a deal, I won't bother you, if you don't bother me," said Sam.

"Good," glared Danny as they shook hands, squeezed hers, then left.

Sam still kept her glare, but then she opened a note that was in her hand, then showed a smirk that sensed she was up to something. She took a ball full of mud and threw it right on the back of Danny's head. He gasped and felt the slimy brown on his head and clutched his teeth.

"You know Danny, that's a good look on you," laughed Sam as Danny furrowed his eyebrows and threw the mud back at her.

Sam dodged it, but then slipped into a puddle full of mud with a big splat. Everyone looked at her and started laughing including Danny.

"Nice Sam, looks like you win an award for being the most entertaining," laughed Danny as Sam narrowed her eyes, grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him to the mud.

The two teenagers grabbed each other's arms and kept pushing each other into the mud, getting their hair, face, arms, legs, and body covered in mud. Everyone was laughing except Pam, Jeremy, Jack, and Maddie. They were all trying to get their kids to get along, but non of their plans worked. Jack and Jeremy each took their kid and broke them up.

"Ok you two, break it up!" Shouted Jeremy as he faced his dirty daughter, "this is the millionth time I've seen you and Danny fight. This is just not working. I'm gonna have to just give up and let you two work it out the hard way. I GIVE UP!!"

"Same here, I'm not gonna be standing here watching you two tear each other apart," glared Jack as the parents left, leaving the two rivals alone.

Danny and Sam glared at each other, then changed it to a smirk. They then gave high fives and started laughing as if they accomplished something.

"Mission complete," smiled Sam, "I told ya the mud fight would work."

"Now we can finally go our own separate ways," sighed Danny, "and actually have our freedom."

"Yep, no more parents telling us or setting us up for these stupid rides," smirked Sam.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Asked Danny.

"What's that? We're free now and can live our separate lives," shrugged Sam.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Danny as Sam's eyes widened.


	2. Bike ride at the school

**Whoa there, didn't expect that coming did ya? That's why it is called a Prologue and that's what this story is about. How the heck Sam and Danny ended up together? I know what you're thinking, they obviously came together through working together to keep the parents from bothering them. Well, you're close, but there will be twists to it. Review please!!**

It was now time for school and Tucker was in front of the school. He was excited about the first day of High School. Valerie looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

"What the heck are you doing?" Asked Valerie.

"Just having my first glance of High School, not that it would have any value having you in there," glared Tucker.

"I think your friend will agree with you, seeing the mud fight this morning. It seems they both hate each other even more then before," said Valerie.

"Ya think? I think the day they get along will be the day they kiss," laughed Tucker as Valerie laughed along.

You see inside the empty school building were non other than Sam and Danny running through the halls laughing like a bunch of happy children. Danny had his bike on top of the stairwell as Sam looked up and saw him about to ride down the stairs.

"Ok, you faze into the school with your ghost powers to check out the school, now you're going to kill yourself?" Smirked Sam with crossed arms.

"Come on Sam, it's fun, I've always wanted to do this and nobody's watching," told Danny.

"You're committing suicide!" Shouted Sam.

"And you're being Miss Worrypants! Just come up and join the ride, it'll be fun!" Offered Danny as Sam rolled her eyes and climbed up the stairs, sitting right behind him.

Sam was actually standing on top of the bike and hanging onto Danny's shoulders. She looked ahead and felt a sudden of nervousness. She felt her heart beating fast like a drum and her breath breathing hard. She didn't even notice how tight of a grip she was holding onto Danny's shoulders.

"Relax Sam, you just hang onto me, it's gonna be ok," comforted Danny as Sam wrapped her arms around him with her head over his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

Danny peddled down the stairs as the bike started bumping like crazy and then Sam screamed like a mother towards a mouse. The bike then went to a part of the stairs where Danny had to turn and then enter another row of steps. This time, the bike flew over the steps and Sam closed her eyes tight as she felt a hug bumped on the ground an tightened her grip on Danny. She opened her eyes and realized she was going really fast and started laughing.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Valerie were still looking at the front of the school that would open. They saw the principal opening the school building as they both heard a scream.

"Was that Sam?" Asked Valerie.

"Kids," muttered the Principal as she opened the door and then out of the blue came Danny on a bike with Sam on the back. The bike flew over the row of steps. You see Sam lifting her hands in the air with a loud scream.

"Was that Sam behind Danny's bike!?" Asked Valerie.

"Uh huh," nodded Tucker who had a shocked look on his face.

Danny then stopped his bike after the jump as Sam continued laughing, clutching onto her new boyfriend. The principal crossed her arms with a deep glare as she tapped her index finger on her arm. Sam and Danny cleared their throats and waved.

"You're lucky school hadn't started or both you lovebirds would've had detention for that. I should actually call the police on you. If I see this again, both of you will be suspended," warned the Principal.

"Yes maim," replied Danny and Sam.

"Good," glared the Principal as she left inside the school.

"That was awesome, Danny," laughed Sam, "we should do that everyday, when school starts."

"Maybe, but then we'd miss turning the school into a Skate Theme Park," said Danny.

"Ok Mr. Let's Do Something Horribly Dangerous," teased Sam as she grabbed his face and made a firm kiss right on his lips.

Tucker and Valerie's jaws dropped to the ground. They could not move at this point nor even make a single sound. The lovebirds then saw their friends in deep shock of the PDA they saw.

"Wow, I was planing on telling Tucker after the stunt, but this works too," smiled Danny, "anyway, school will be starting in only three hours, you wanna do something fun?"

"Hm, how bout a ride through the park and then go to Bake Grill, they're open twenty-four hours," smiled Sam as Danny started riding his bike down the street and then you notice Tucker and Valerie started fating.


	3. How it started

**I know you guys would love that one lol, it was so funny. Here's the next chapter guys and this is gonna get better and better. Review please!**

Danny just closed his locker with some books in one hand. There were kids passing by him as he leaned by his locker and just sighed. The class he was going to, was Mr. Lancers. He knew that guy was the vice principal and was as boring as listening to police officers talk about life while eating a donut. Sam came by with her stuff and just smiled.

"Hey Dan," smiled Sam.

"Hey, my next class is Lancer's, that should be fun," said Danny sarcastically.

"I'm sure there's a bright side to it, not," sighed Sam as they both saw Tucker and Valerie coming by.

"Hey Sam, I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that you and Danny were kissing on a bike," said Valerie.

Danny and Sam gave a smirk and glanced with the type of looks you'd see when you know somebody was up to something or hiding something. The teenagers' eyes widened with shock.

"You two really did ride a bike in the school before it started didn't you?" Asked Tucker.

"And it was totally awesome, score," grinned Danny as he and Sam gave high fives, "and our plan worked into getting our parents to leave us alone."

"Now we can have our own lives," said Sam.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect this," said Valerie.

"I know, but Sam and I love each other and it's time we stopped fighting. Anyway, there's a song contest and we're thinking about signing up for it," told Danny.

"Yeah, I've heard about it, what song can we sing?" Asked Sam.

"I'm still working on it, but I'm sure we'll come up with something. The auditions are next week and we've got time to come up with a song to sing," explained Danny.

"Every song you guys have ever sung, were against each other, like the concert incident," said Tucker.

"I remember that one and it was one of our pretend fights," said Danny.

"Yeah, it really meant nothing," shrugged Sam, "if it wasn't for our parents, we would've became friends. That's why we kept fighting. It all started when we were in kindergarten."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Sam 6 years OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see two little kids in a park. One has black springy hair with a white shirt and blue overalls and the other one had pigtails with a white shirt and pink overalls. They both glared with envy as their parents came forward to have them introduce themselves.

"Sam, this is Danny," introduced Pam.

"Danny, this is Sam, now you two need to get along. We all have been friends and we think it's best if you two start having fun while we start talking about grown up stuff," said Maddie.

"Have fun!" Smiled Pam and Maddie as the parents went to talk.

The kids gave glares and then Danny said, "I hate you."

"I hate you," glared Sam.

Danny grabbed a mud ball and threw it right on Sam's head. She took another mud ball and threw it at him. Soon later, you see two little six-year-olds fighting like cats and dogs. The parents see all the commotion and they start giving glances.

"We need to find a way for them to get along," said Jeremy.

"We'll just have to keep bringing them places until they start cooperating," told Maddie.

"Agreed, I'm sure they'll soon be like two peas in a pod," grinned Jack.

Danny started pulling Sam's pigtails as she started trying to pull his hair out. The parents gasped as they tried to separate their kids and got onto them for the fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present Time OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Danny were both eating in the cafeteria with their food. You noticed Sam had soy milk and a regular sandwich without the ham nor turkey. Danny just had a hot dog, Tucker had a cheese burger, and Valerie just had a turkey sandwich with extra mustard.

"Pretty much us fighting, was probably our parents' fault for giving us too much pressure," thought Sam.

"I agree, we didn't think we had so much in common until we started talking alone with no reason to fight," agreed Danny.

"You know, I'd never thought about it, but you're right. If your parents never tried to get onto you guys about being friends, then you guys would act like you are today," said Tucker.

"I think I'm never gonna let my parents set up me a friend ever again," said Sam with her mouth full.


	4. First day for the rest of our lives

**Hey guys, looks like it's time to continue the story shall we? This story's getting interesting. Let's see how this will turn out. Review please!!**

Sam came from her first day of school and just smelled the soft breeze that filled the air. She walked to the parking lot where you see a motorcycle. She got her license at the age of 14 for some dumb reason of her parents thinking it was best if she started going places on her own for a living. It was pink and white with blue handles, but she spray painted it black and white and kept the blue handles since it was navy blue. She started the engin and then found Danny in front with his arms folded on the front of the motorcycle with a jump.

"Danny, you scared the crud outa me," said Sam.

"I just came here to surprise you and to ask you to a movie," told Danny as Sam laid her arms on the handles, showing a smile.

"What do you think?" Asked Sam.

"I believe I know that answer, pick you up at seven?" Asked Danny.

"Sure thing," answered Sam as she was giving her motorcycle more gas.

"Hey, I didn't get a kiss all afternoon," furrowed Danny.

Sam chuckled and grabbed the back of Danny's neck. She laid a kiss on his soft lips with the other hand on the handle. Danny deepened that kiss, trying to catch every part of Sam's lips into his mouth. Sam separated from her boyfriend as he took a piece of her hair and slid down to the tip where it touched her shoulder blade. Danny pulled back as Sam backed up and then rode down the lot. He saw her hair blow into the air and some curl on her helmet as if they were making a ball. It showed her white cheeks that lead to her ears. He regretted for not having a chance to touch those ears to pull back her hair behind them. A flashback came right back to him for some dumb reason and he never new why.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was around ten years. He was on a floor on a tree that didn't have any walls nor rooms in it. He was hammering a nail on a wall and even glued some here and there. Tucker, who was about the same age, was doing the same to the opposite side of Danny's. Sam looked up with her black shirt and blue jeans. She had her arms crossed. Danny looked down and his eyes narrowed as if he was telling some filthy neighbor to get off his property.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Danny.

"Watching you guys build some filthy tree house so you guys can fall down and find your faces on the mud!" Smirked Sam.

"Hey, I resent that!" Shouted Tucker as he slipped and fell in the mud with his glasses stuck in the tree, "OW!!"

Sam just laughed like she was having a ball. Tucker was searching around for his glasses as you see them fall off the tree limb and right on the green grass by Sam's feet. She looked at them and gave an evil look.

"Hey red head, I found your glasses," said Sam as she took them and broke them in half, giving them to Tucker, "I think you can see better through those."

Sam laughed and ran into the woods as Danny furrowed his eyebrows and clutched his teeth. Tucker looked at his glasses with a whimpered look.

"If she wants a war, there's gonna be a war," angered Danny, clutching on the wooden floor.

That day, Sam was in the backyard reading a book as Danny peeked through the bushes. He got his binoculars and looked through them. The sun shined on her and she started looking glowy. Her face became glimmering white and her eyes sparkled. Sam took her short ponytail off and her hair swifted, hitting her glowing face. Danny felt his heart beating like a drum, he didn't even notice a smile on his lips, showing some teeth. She then turned to the bush and he lowered his head down and hid behind the bushes. He snapped back to reality and then saw the garden hose and quickly thought of an idea. Danny crawled behind the row of bushes and reached for the hose and turned the knob. Danny bent the hose and dragged it to where Sam was. He put his thumb on the end of the hose and unbent the hose as a shot of water sprayed right on Sam, rolling her off her chair onto the ground.

"Ah!" Screamed Sam as she got up with her soaken wet clothes.

Danny then sprayed at the mud puddle in front of Sam as it shot back right on Sam's jeans and shirt. He started laughing as Sam's lip quivered and covered her face with her hands, crying all the way to the house. He then stopped when he saw the tag of the black shirt she had read "Dry Cleaned Only".

"Honey, I told you to not play when you're gonna get your picture taken! You are grounded for a week young lady!" Shouted Pam as Danny looked at the hose.

"She deserved it, she broke Tucker's glasses. She had it comin right?" Said Danny with a gut full of guilt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny felt guilty about that day. It was his fault for having her grounded for a week, just because he wanted to get revenge on Sam breaking Tucker's glasses. It was in the past and even Sam would say that to him and that it didn't matter. Although, he never liked hurting Sam past, present, nor future. He hurt Sam so many times in the past, because of their hatred. Then again, she was hurting him too. He showed a quaint smile, knowing that she hurt him plenty of times and even got him grounded, because of her. It was best not to bring those up. The least he needed was Sam feeling the same grief he was feeling right now.


	5. Fights and beginnings

**There's gonna be a lot of flashbacks so that you'll know how Danny and Sam ended up together as boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what this story's about. Here's the next one. Review please!!**

Sam was driving her motorcycle with a big smile that filled her face. The wind rushed on her face as she kept driving her vehicle. When she was home, she parked her motorcycle right in the garage and went inside the house, closing the door behind her. Sam ran to her room to call Valerie about your usual girly stuff like boys or shopping items. With Danny as her boyfriend, boy was there a lot to talk about. Meanwhile, her parents, for some reason, had a fight with the Fentons after the mud fight incident.

"I can't believe they think our daughter is so . . ." shouted Pam as you hear Sam on the phone with Valerie.

"Stubborn Sam, I mean why do you think Danny's the right one for you? He's so . . . I don't know . . . mean, rude, and so immature," said Valerie.

"I know Valerie. Sometimes, he can be bossy, stubborn, and really really . . ." smiled Sam as we go to Pam and Jeremy downstairs.

". . . aggravating. You know honey? I mean that son of theirs is incredibly . . ." complained Pam as we go to Sam on the phone.

". . . hot and so charming. He asked me to pick me up at the movies at 7. That should be fun," smiled Sam.

"Uh yeah. Sam, I don't see charming in this guy and I don't see him on fire neither. All this time, you two had been fighting like cats and dogs and all of a sudden, you two start doing Chemistry," sighed Valerie.

"It's more then that, girlfriend. It's like . . . I don't know, a miracle. I think Danny and I have always been close. I bet it was that deal we made that got us close together. Maybe I thought I . . ." wondered Sam as we get back to Pam and Jeremy.

"Hated his guts ever since she was six! Why does Sam have to hold a grudge for this long?" Complained Jeremy.

"Maybe we were pushing the kids a little too hard," thought Pam.

"There has to be a way for Sammy to realize that Danny is . . ." sighed Jeremy as we get back to Sam and Valerie.

"The nicest guy I've ever met in my life or maybe inside me, I did have a crush on him," said Sam.

"Now you're going into fantasy wonder land," annoyed Valerie.

"I guess, but it never matters about the past, but what's happening now. I love Danny and always will love him. If that's enough for him, it's enough for me," shrugged Sam.

"I better let you go, the mall is calling me," smiled Valerie.

"Ok, I'll let you go," smiled Sam as she hug up the phone and heard her parents enter her room.

"Were you talking to your friend?" Asked Pam.

"Yep, Valerie then said, 'the mall was calling her,'" smiled Sam as she opened her curtains and let the sun shine in her face.

"Ok, who's the boy?" Asked Pam as Sam's eyes popped out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam in nervousness.

"I know that whenever you open your curtains, means you rather found a good meaning for opening those curtains or you're going out with a boy," said Pam.

Sam couldn't tell her mom that her and Danny were now a thing. If that happened, then they'd be lighting candles and pressuring them some more or they'd be against it, which was worse. She had to find a way to make sure her mom didn't know about their relationship.

"I . . . am just excited about the singing competition I just entered," told Sam who was technically telling the truth.

"You entered a competition? How exciting," smiled Pam.

"Yeah . . . they required a duet and since Valerie sucks at singing . . . I was uh . . . stuck with Danny," admitted Sam, but although she chose to be with him.

"Great, well, hope you two don't fight this time," glared Pam who noticed something different, "although, I'm surprised you're not complaining about it."

"Uh, I still can't believe I ended up with that guy. I mean he's such a bossy know-it-all and thinks boys are better then girls are. I'm surprised if he has a girlfriend," faked complained Sam.

"Then again, maybe I'm speaking too soon, I'll be downstairs," sighed Pam as she walked out of her daughter's room.

"That was too close," whispered Sam as she got out a picture from her pocket of Danny and stared at it dreamily.


	6. Girls of Rock and Roll

**Yeah, you know Sam and Danny aren't planing on telling their parents about their relationship. This is where they start doing a singing contest and remember, they used to be rivals. Review please!!**

Sam was at the tryouts for the singing contest and she was right about this including a singing partner. Sam was a little nervous about the tryouts and how it'll turn out. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and she slightly turned her head.

"It's ok, I'm right here," whispered Danny.

"I know that, but I'm just not sure about the song. We're not rivals anymore," said Sam.

"It was rather that or the tree house one, which really sucked," told Danny.

"I know," whispered Sam.

"Next up, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Great, not those two again," sighed Mr. Joseph, who was once their music teacher.

Mr. Joseph became the judge of the Singing Contest and knew this was gonna be trouble when Danny and Sam were involved. He watched them everyday, causing fights, pushing, shoving, and all kinds of havoc. Danny and Sam remembered him, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Wow, what happened Jos, did they decide to give you a promotion?" mocked Danny. Apparently, he never liked Mr. Joseph, but Sam did.

"Danny, show some respect," glared Sam, who was not surprised, but embarrassed, since that was her boyfriend who said that comment.

"Still like being the teacher's pet eh?" Teased Danny, but to Joseph, this was a start of a big fight.

"Just so you know "Mr. Popularity", I happen to . . ." glared Sam, who was just playing along, until Mr. Joseph stopped it.

"Ok you two, enough! Just cut to the song already," annoyed Mr. Joseph.

"Yes sir," smiled Danny as he then coughed, "teacherspet."

"I'll be getting you for that," whispered Sam in a smirk, "ok Valerie, turn it on."

Valerie turned on a recording from the past. There were times Danny and Sam would sing together, but it usually was a rivalry thing like a contest. It was a Rock and Roll song.

**Ok, disclaimer: This song is not mine, it's from the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.**

_"Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up_

_I'm ready for the city lights_

_Radio blasting on the way to the club_

_Gonna rock this town tonight," _Sang Danny and Sam.

_"'You livin' in a man's world'_

_They tell us_

_But we ain't gonna buy it_

_the things they are tryin' to sell us now . . ._

_'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll_

_whoooohooo_

_Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock N' Roll ol ol ah,"_ sang Sam in spirit

_"Oh yeah!_

_Curtain's up and I'm ready to go_

_My guitar is in my hand_

_There's nothin' more that I'd rather do_

_Than play in a rock n' roll band_

_What we have is what we will be given_

_Headed for the top_

_Don't ya know!_

_We'll never stop believin' now . . ._

_'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll_

_You better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock N' Roll oh," _sang Danny.

_"We are the Girls_

_We are the Girls_

_We are the Girls of Rock N' Roll . . ." _sang Sam.

_"We are the Boys_

_We are the Boys_

_We are the Boys of Rock N' Roll . . ." _sang Danny, then they finally sang a duet.

_"'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll oooooooooh oh oh oh," _sang Danny.

_"'Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll_

_Better believe that we are," _sang Sam.

_"Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock and Roll," _sang Danny.

_"Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock N' Rock N' Roll," _sang Sam.

_"Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock N' Roll," _sang Danny.

_"Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll_

_Rock N' Rock N' Roll," _sang Sam.

_"Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll_

_Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll," _sang Danny.

_"Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll_

_And gonna Rock N' Roll," _sang Sam with a finish.


	7. Getting along

**Remember, Mr. Joseph thinks that Danny and Sam are still rivals. He has no clue that they're now dating or any of that. Because of this, he thinks that some of Danny's teasing stuff towards Sam are mocks. Review please!!**

Mr. Joseph wrote some stuff in his notebook and nodded his head. He then, looked up at Danny and Sam, then sighed.

"You both are in," announced Mr. Joseph.

"Sweet," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with straight D's in Science," smirked Sam.

"Well I . . . hey!" Glared Danny.

"It's true Mr. Call-Your-Girlfriend-at-Three-in-the-Morning," said Sam.

"That was one time and you'd be calling too if you had a dream of your boyfriend turning into Ketchup and doing the Pogo," said Danny as Sam rolled her eyes.

"That will be all, if you two are trying to start a riot, then start it outside," annoyed Mr. Joseph as Danny and Sam chuckled and ran off the stage.

Valerie came and asked Danny, "you called Sam at three in the morning?"

"He had a dream about me melting into Ketchup and doing the Pogo, he was also in his underwear, which probably wouldn't happen if he actually started wearing something when he goes to bed," explained Sam.

"Ugh boys," annoyed Valerie.

"You just love messing with me, don't cha?" glared Danny.

"Pretty much yeah," smirked Sam, "but you still love me anyways."

"True," smiled Danny as he gave Sam a kiss on her head and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

"When are you guys gonna tell your parents?" Asked Tucker.

"Never ever, that was the plan. We've had that plan since ever," told Danny, "in fact, remember when we actually got along for the first time?"

"Oh yes, I remember that, it was at the park," remembered Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Danny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Sam were around 10 years old. They were climbing on the tree to see who could climb the highest. Danny won the race, but they both found themselves stuck. Not only could they not get down, but Sam's foot was stuck in a hole and couldn't get it out.

"Nice going Mr. Popularity!" Yelled Sam.

"I'm not the one who made the bet!" Shouted Danny defensively, "look, this isn't gonna get us out, how about we call this a truce."

"I'm not gonna make a truce with a bossy, selfish guy like you!" Yelled Sam stubbornly as the branch she was standing on came off, "AH!! Ok, ok, truce, can you get me out of here!?"

Danny quickly grabbed her hand and pulled as Sam's boot slipped off and they found themselves on a branch sitting by each other. Sam's ankle was sprained from her foot being stuck.

"Great, just great, first we're stuck, now my ankle's sprained," glared Sam.

"I'm sure somebody will get us out, until then, we'll just have to sit here and wait," said Danny as the kids stood quiet and he started asking, "so, why do we fight?"

"That's easy, it's because . . . I mean we're . . . actually, I have no idea," Sam realized.

"Me neither, I just never liked you when we first met. My mom kept saying you were a sweet little angle and bla bla bla and . . ." told Danny.

"That's what my mom says about you," said Sam, "I wonder if it was our parents that kept us fighting."

"I think you're right," said Danny.

"Danny, I don't think we really know each other and I don't wanna fight anymore then you do," sighed Sam.

"So . . . um . . . how can we really be sure if we hate each other or not?" Asked Danny.

"Let's find somethings we don't have in common," suggested Sam.

"Alright, I love music," said Danny.

"So do I Danny. Find something difficult like, I love animals," annoyed Sam.

"I love animals too," smiled Danny, "they're just so cute, you know? My favorite game to play is Kickball."

"The coolest sport on the block, I think boys are hot," said Sam, "beat that."

"I think girls are spunky," smirked Danny.

"I also hate Marry-Go-Rounds," said Sam.

"I hate them too, they're so boring," sighed Danny.

"I guess we have a lot more in common then we thought," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, say, maybe we can get to know each other or something," thought Danny.

"But what about our parents?" Asked Sam.

"You're right, if they bring up these 'how wonderful you or I are' then we will never become friends. If we were to," realized Danny, "which means, we need to keep fighting."

"What?" Confused Sam, "I thought we made a truce."

"I know, but this will be pretend fights. We'll keep doing them until our parents give up and then we can be friends normally," explained Danny as Sam showed a smirk.

"I like this, you've got yourself a deal," smiled Sam as they shook hands.


	8. Lying

**The flashbacks are gonna continue throughout the story. This is gonna be when Danny and Sam start writing a song together. Their relationship is gonna grow and grow. Review please!!**

Sam was in her room with her guitar the next morning at Saturday. She was bored to tears and Danny hadn't called her in a while since he was busy fighting ghosts. She was writing words on her paper and played some notes on her instrument.

"_It's just you, and me, together. Yeah, I'm always on your side. No one, no one, no one, is gonna change it, come on let them try. Cause' it's you, and me together," _sang Sam, "I like this, but what rhymes with rhymes with wall?"

"Hey honey, you writing a song?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, but I can't do the first verse right. 'Looks like we found ourselves, up against a wall', but I can't find a rhyme for wall," told Sam.

"Honey, I got a call!" Called Pam from the other room.

"That's it! Call rhymes with wall. Thanks Mom!!" Thanked Sam as she wrote more words on the sheet of paper.

"This song's really great. Anyway Sam, I got a call from the Principal, she's got a complaint of you and Danny riding roller blades across the hall," glared Jeremy as Sam showed a smirk.

"Hey, it was Danny's fault for jumping through the window, then he fazed me inside and pushed me down the hallway. Not my idea," explained Sam.

"That doesn't end, she also caught you and Danny in the school kitchen inside a pot of Chilly," told Jeremy.

"Ok, that part was an accident. Danny was trying to sneak into the kitchen and then fell into a pot of Chilly and . . . oh yeah, the floor was wet and I also slipped," remembered Sam.

"She also caught you and Danny sneaking frogs out of the Biology Lab," said Jeremy.

"That one was my fault, Danny was just using the frogs to get back at Mr. Winkles for giving him detention," explained Sam, "now that I think about it, it kinda was both our faults."

"All I know, is that there's something going on with you. I've never in my life have seen you act this way. Except the frogs. Is there a boy involved?" Asked Jeremy.

"NO!!" Shouted Sam in panic, "of coarse not, I'm single as far as it goes."

Sam's actions were indeed, involving her boyfriend. Danny, for some reason, always wanted her to take curtain chances. Sam felt like she was given confidence to do things she thought she'd never do. The whole school knew her and Danny were a thing, even the teachers. They were always complaining about the actions Danny would tell Sam to take. Sam didn't care what people thought, those actions were a challenge.

"I'm just worried honey, you have been acting strange since you started High School. You've been using the phone all day and it wasn't Valerie's call. You're also doing things I'd never expect you to do that I would expect more from Danny. Speaking of which, you haven't complained about him since you two started this singing contest. Something's up," said Jeremy.

"Of coarse I haven't been complaining about that jerk, because you nor the Fentons haven't been forcing us to work together. You guys are always forcing us to 'get along' and we end up in a fight. I HATE DANNY AND ALWAYS WILL!!" Shouted Sam as she got out of her room and marched to the bathroom, "I am so not gonna forgive myself for that."

Sam felt like she was carrying tons of weight on her shoulders. She had never lied to her parents in her life. Except maybe trick them into thinking her and Danny were still rivals, but that was a good caused reason . . . right? Sam sighed and walked out of the bathroom outside and got on her motorcycle. She drove across the streets and passed some malls and shopping areas. She spotted Danny next to a tree and she stopped her motorcycle right next to him.

"What's up, handsome?" Smiled Sam.

"Nothing much, you look stressed," said Danny.

"I hate lying to my parents," said Sam.

"Me too," sighed Danny.

Sam turned off her motorcycle and fell into Danny's arms where she always found her comfort. She felt so warm and cozy in his arms with every kiss he gave her. Sam could feel his kisses on her neck and shoulder. Mr. Joseph was walking down the sidewalk and saw this scene and his jaw fell open. He decided to find out what was going on since this was not what he would expect from two rivals.

"There's a dance right after the contest and my parents are chaperons. What should we do?" Worried Danny.

"I guess go by ourselves or find other dates," suggested Sam.

"Oh no, I know what's gonna happen, we're gonna have other dates, we'll get jealous, and then our dates get mad at us," told Danny.

"Ok, bad idea, how bout we go with our friends. I go with Tucker, you go with Valerie?" Asked Sam as Danny showed a glare, "guessing an even badder idea."

"We have to go with someone," said Danny.

"Well . . . I am good friends with John and his sister Kelly and everyone knows we're dating, so we'll just have someone to dance with as good friends. It won't hurt," told Sam.

"I guess that could work," shrugged Danny as Sam showed a smile and felt a kiss right on the tip of her lip.

"You wanna go for a ride, boyfriend?" Asked Sam.

"Why not," smiled Danny as Sam got on her motorcycle and gave him a helmet, then they left.

"What do ya know, those two are finally getting along. Maybe I was judging them too much," realized Mr. Joseph, "man, I bet the parents gave up or those two made them give up."


	9. Sacrifices

**Now Mr. Joseph is starting to get the picture now. Sorry I took so long, I was grounded for a week. Exams are coming, four words, pain in the rear. Time to continue ladies and gentlemen. Review please!!**

Sam and Danny were on the motorcycle, just having a ball of their lives. Sam parked right behind a broken down house. They didn't know why they were even in that spot in the first place besides wanting to have their alone time for once in their lives. They've always ended up in a messy or dumpy places, so they could get away from their parents or just to be together to sort things out. Sometimes during their dates or school, they would have one of their fights and ended up here to apologize or just to say that they still were in love. Their love story was pretty complicated. It wasn't like they fought everyday, even when they didn't get along, just whenever they got a chance to have disagreements. Danny kicked a broken soda can and watch it fly against the wall of the creped house. He smiled and turned his face towards Sam as she started giggling.

"I'm glad we're alone at last," said Sam softly.

"Yeah, it's great to get away from public crowds once and a while. I also love this place," sighed Danny as Sam ran to him to give one kiss deeply on his lips.

"Ok, looks like we got the stuff," said a voice as the kids gasped.

"What was that?" Asked Sam in a whisper as Danny took her arm and ran inside the house.

Danny looked through a broken window, which had dirt that filled the blue sky. He saw two men who were dressed in blue jeans and dirty old shirts. One had a black T-shirt and the other one was a yellow muscle shirt. They both had brown hair, the black shirted guy had light coconut brown and the muscle shirted guy had dark brown. The dark brown headed guy had a sack filled with stuff, whatever it was. Danny had a bad feeling and quickly grabbed Sam and covered her mouth. She stood still without doing a thing. He knew that Sam wouldn't make a sound, but he was scared and when he's scared, he gets on his protection mode. He needed to make sure Sam was right with him and not wondering off doing something crazy.

"I still can't believe you stole from that moron," amazed the guy with the black T-shirt.

"Like stealing candy from a baby," smirked the guy with the muscle shirt.

"Boss, we need to make sure nobody's gonna find this," told the guy with the black T-shirt showing what was inside the bag. It looked like a normal radio, but when he opened it, there was a Flash Drive in there, "or we'll be dead meat for sure."

"We'll just leave it in there," said the guy with the muscle shirt, pointing to the house, "who's gonna look in there to find a stolen chip? Nobody's."

"Genius boss," smiled the guy with the black T-shirt as they came inside with Danny and Sam hiding behind a wall and looking through the entrance to the room.

"Is anyone lookin?" Asked the guy with the muscle shirt.

"Nope . . . no one boss," told the guy with the black T-shirt.

"We'll come at midnight in two days and send this world wide. We'll make billions," smirked the guy with the muscle shirt as he was on his way out along with his partner.

"I'm tellin you boss," smiled the guy with the black T-shirt.

When Danny was sure the men were gone, he uncovered Sam's mouth and stared at the radio. Sam was speechless and trembling. Danny took the radio in his hand and opened it, taking the Flash Drive out. After that, he put the radio back together as if nobody had touched it.

"Danny, we have to call the police," told Sam.

"Not until we find out what this thing is," replied Danny as he put the Flash Drive in his pocket.

"Danny, this is the craziest . . . no, beyond extreme. If those guys find out you stole their Flash Drive, they could shoot you or worse," cried Sam.

"Relax, I'm half ghost remember and besides, those guys are not like detectives or anything. What's the chance of them finding out that we stole their info to do who knows what. We need to find out what this is. I'm a superhero and I'm gonna stop whatever their scheme is," claimed Danny.

"But Danny!" Cried Sam as she grabbed his collar, bringing his face to hers, "you are putting yourself in danger!"

"They're not gonna find out," glared Danny as Sam snatched the Flash Drive.

"Then you won't mind me taking this," said Sam as Danny tried to snatch the storage device, but missed.

"No Sam, your motorcycle's out there, they will have you as their first suspect," worried Danny.

"I thought you said they wouldn't suspect us," smirked Sam as Danny grabbed her hand which had the Flash Drive and they looked at each other in their eyes, "don't do this Danny."

"I can handle it," said Danny.

"So can I," replied Sam as she felt Danny's voice soften.

"How bout you trust me?" Whispered Danny as Sam tried so hard to not give in. Reasons, anything . . . but nothing came through. Her grip loosened and Danny took the Flash Drive from her hand. She then felt some warm arms wrap around her and Danny's mouth next to her ear, "I'm going to be fine Sam, I promise."

Sam felt her heart tremble and her body shake. Danny knew Sam was scared, not because those men were probably gonna hurt them if they find out they stole their Flash Drive, but that they would kill him. Those men had guns and Danny had dealt worse then guns, but it still scared Sam. He could handle those guys, but Sam, she was human, it wasn't like she could faze the bullets through herself like he could. Danny would feel broken if anything happened to Sam, and when those guys find out who stole their Flash Drive, they'd know it too.


	10. Research

**Looks like there's trouble. This story is still about how Danny and Sam became boyfriend and girlfriend alright, I just decided to add some excitement so you guys won't get bored. Review please!!**

Danny looked out the window from Tucker's house, then brushed his hair with his right hand. Tucker was on the computer, looking at the flash drive. Something popped up on the computer that looked like dark paper with a map of what looked like several rooms and furniture Pack Man like version.

"Man, this can be mistaken for Grand Theft Auto. It looks like the map of a bank. The Amity Park Bank I'm guessing," said Tucker.

"Great, those loons are planing to rob a bank? Why does this remind me too much of Spiderman?" Asked Danny sarcastically.

"What do you expect, dude?" Questioned Tucker, "these guys are mad whizzes."

"Do you know anything else about that Flash Drive?" Asked Danny.

"Hm, well I really don't . . ." told Tucker as Danny hovered over him and the techno geek clicked on the red button and there were red beams in curtain wall areas, "whoa man," he widened and then clicked the yellow button and showed yellow boxes outside the doors of the bank that lead outside, "these guys are good, they know where the security systems are."

"What other gigs does this baby know?" Asked Danny as Tucker scrolled down and then clicked one of the yellow boxes and it read about 10 or 15 numbers.

"Oh crud, it shows the security code, these guys are good," said Tucker.

"How'd they get this information?" Wondered Danny.

"Rather they're security code wizards or somebody who works there gave them the security code," told Tucker.

"Why won't he just rob from the place he's working at?" Asked Danny.

"If he's caught, he'll get fired and there's also the part where he'll get the credit if he announces who robbed the bank," thought Tucker.

"Tucker, this ain't like the cartoons, be for real," said Tucker.

"Do you have a theory?" Asked Tucker.

Danny stood up and walked towards the window saying, "my theory is, the guy who works at the bank, giving these guys information is rather a crazed up guy who's too Chicken to rob the store himself or these guys who got the information is threatening him."

"You have good observations Danny, like a Sherlock Homes," complimented Tucker.

"Indeed my dear Watson," smiled Danny as he took the Flash Drive from Tucker's computer and then put it in his pocket, "we need to get to the bottom of this matter and we have two days to come up with what these guys are up to."

"Good luck dude," said Tucker as Danny took a deep breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback age 12 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny looked behind a tree and then saw inside the forest, a creek. He showed a smirk and then looked right beside himself. Sam was beside him as if they were up to something.

"The coast is clear," whispered Danny.

"It better be, Einstein," glared Sam as they both crept out of the tree where the creek was and Danny got himself a drink out of the creek.

"It's cool," smiled Danny with water on his lips as Sam took a drink.

"You're right, it is cool," smiled Sam, "we can meet here to plan our next fight plan."

"Yep, and no one can find us except us," said Danny as Sam showed a smile.

"We can also use this place to just be alone," said Sam, then just sighed.

"I know," smiled Danny, while placing a hand on her arm.

They then looked at Danny's hand on Sam's arm as he snatched it away quickly. Danny bit his bottom lip and Sam showed a slight blush, then looked at the creek, then the sun. It was beautiful out where they were.

"Yeah . . . alone," muttered Sam as they stared into each other's eyes as their faces were getting closer until a spider fell on her arm, "yah!"

"Hahaha, looks like we forgot our new neighbors," laughed Danny as Sam showed a smirk and threw the spider on Danny's head, "AH! SPIDER! SPIDER!"

"Baby," teased Sam.

"Oh yeah," smirked Danny as he grabbed Sam's hands and they started wrestling and laughing.


	11. Sneak out the Flash Drive

**Looks like this is gonna be a really big bank robbery. What is Sam gonna say? What are these two lovebirds gonna do? Let's find out now. Review please!!**

Sam was on her stomach typing on her laptop as Danny fazed through her window and changed human. She closed her laptop and sat on her bed with crossed legs and arms. She gave him a look that said, "Tell me what's going on or else."

"Tucker and I did some research," told Danny.

"And?" Questioned Sam.

"They're planing on robbing the Amity Park Bank. I'm thinking they got the information from on of the employers, whom they're threatening," explained Danny as Sam scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Sam.

"I'll have to try to stop them, I am Danny Phantom. Better yet, I have to info the manager on this one," explained Danny.

"But wouldn't the employer, who's being threatened, know and tell those two punks who're up to this?" Asked Sam.

"That's the problem, but if I don't let the manager know, he won't be alerted," told Danny.

"True," sighed Sam as Danny kissed her cheek.

"I'll be fine, you just leave it to me," smiled Danny as he changed into his ghost form and flew into the city.

Meanwhile, Sam opened her laptop again and showed the Flash Drive she snuck from Danny while they were talking. She typed some stuff and saw what the Flash Drive showed on Tucker's computer. She bit her lip and then clicked on a file that read "codes". Then it showed different numbers by each of the orange spots on the map. She copied them onto a piece of paper. She then, clicked on a file that read "money location" and you see gray spots in different places in the bank as Sam bit both her lips and wrote some things down on the same paper. She got the phone by her bed and called Valerie as the phone rang and she answered.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Smiled Valerie.

"Remember that Flash Drive I told you about?" Asked Sam.

"What about it?" Asked Valerie.

"It has security codes on it and the location of where all the money is located," told Sam.

"You snuck the Flash Drive from Danny didn't you?" Annoyed Valerie, "hon, he knows what he's doing, you don't have to be peeping Tom."

"Valerie, I'm just holding this so I can find out more information about this. Danny will probably kill me, but it's worth helping him over. Even Danny Phantom needs a hero sometimes," protested Sam.

"I really think this is a bad idea, girlfriend," warned Valerie.

"Well, it's too late anyways and Danny should be letting me help him no matter how dangerous this situation is. Even Mary Jane helped Spiderman and look what happened to their daughter. No hero ever goes alone, even Superman himself didn't fight alone," said Sam.

"You mean ever since the world found out his secret or ever since the Justice League came into place?" Asked Valerie sarcastically, "where do you get these ideas anyway?"

"You need to read more comic books more often," told Sam.

"And you need to get rid of that Flash Drive," glared Valerie.

"I will, just not now," told Sam, "and I don't care what you protest."

"Well, I can't stop you, if I did, you and Danny wouldn't have had that fight by the cave and you wouldn't have gone to the Hospital," sighed Valerie as Sam kinda chuckled of that memory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback age 12 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was in the Hospital after the cave fight incident. Ended up, she fell off the side of the cave into a hole and fractured her knee. Pam and Jeremy had worried looks in their eyes as they watched Sam wake up.

"It's ok guys, the doctor said I'd be out of this hospital in a week," told Sam.

"We know that, but we just wanna make sure you're ok," smiled Pam.

"I would, if I never see Danny again," glared Sam.

"Or maybe if you two would stop fighting," said Jeremy.

"We'll be at home, call us if you need us," smiled Pam as the parents left and the doctor came in.

"Someone left these for ya," told the doctor as she brought Sam a bunch of yellow Lilies.

"Thanks," smiled Sam as she read the note that was with the flowers, "sorry for the trip, hope your leg gets better . . . Danny," she read and smiled, "thanks."


	12. Lyrics

**The cave story was pretty cheesy, but I had to make a flashback where Danny does something really nice to Sam. There's more where that came from, but it won't be cheesy, I promise. Review please!!**

Danny was finally home and looked in his pocket to see nothing was in there besides his wallet and keys to the house. He cocked his eyebrows for one second and then realized who took the Flash Drive.

"Sam, I'm so gonna kill her for that," glared Danny as he got his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Ok, where's the Flash Drive?" Asked Danny.

"Chillax Danny, I've got it on my computer. I can't exactly help if I don't even know what the Flash Drive has and I may find something you and Mr. Have-Meat-For-Breakfast didn't," said Sam.

"I didn't even ask for your help," glared Danny.

"Danny, who found the Flash Drive?" Glared Sam.

"We did," annoyed Danny.

"And who are our main suspects that could've taken the Flash Drive?" Asked Sam.

"Us," answered Danny sleepishly.

"So who's involved no matter what?" Asked Sam in happy mode.

"We are," sighed Danny, "ok, I get it, just please give it back when you're through."

"Will do," smiled Sam, "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Danny as they both hung up, "I hate it when she does that."

Jazz came into Danny's bedroom with raised up eyebrows seeing her brother smack his pillow on his face. She knew he was rather having a bad day or just is frustrated. She sat on his bed as he peeked his eyes from the pillow.

"Hey Jazz," said Danny sleepishly.

"What's up?" Asked Jazz, "heard you've got a girlfriend."

"And boy is she stubborn," sighed Danny.

"Did you come up with a song yet?" Asked Jazz.

"Not exactly, but maybe I can get some old lyrics," thought Danny as he dug into his folder which was filled with songs in them. He flipped through several songs, "Girl's of Rock and Roll was cool, but I need something. Boys Rock, Charming Back, Bossy Sisters, Getting Lucky? How'd this get here?"

"What's that? I've never heard of this one," said Jazz as she took the song from the folder and read it.

"Jazz, give it back," glared Danny.

"Who the heck was this song for?" Smirked Jazz.

"It was just a song I wrote when I was thirteen!" Shouted Danny as he took the paper and looked at it with a quaint smile

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback age 13 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was with Valerie at the mall inside the food court. They were talking about girly stuff like makeup and so forth. Danny was with Tucker talking about guy stuff like gulfing and football. He turned back and saw Sam and then turned back to Tucker. Sam saw Danny writing something on paper and was curious about what he was writing.

"Writing to a girl?" Smirked Sam with crossed arms.

"No, why!?" Glared Danny.

"You're intense and you won't let me see it," answered Sam as she took the paper and ran off.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Shouted Danny as Sam went to the Girl's Bathroom, "this is not funny! Give me that back or I'm coming in!"

"Aww, who's the lucky girl?" Teased Sam.

"GET OUT!!" Shouted Danny.

"No thank you, I think I'm gonna enjoy this," smirked Sam as Danny rammed into the bathroom and a bunch of girl streamed out screaming.

"You give me that back!" Shouted Danny in anger.

"Very well, only a real man would go into the Girl's Room," sighed Sam as she gave the paper and Danny snatched it away, "so, who's the lucky girl?"

"Stop it," glared Danny.

"What if I don't," smirked Sam with crossed arms.

"I'll make you," said Danny.

"Oh really?" Asked Sam.

"Really," answered Danny and then they grabbed each other and their mouths locked with one kiss and then separated, "that was cheesy."

"Maybe because we're in the Girl's Bathroom and you really need to get out," said Sam.

"Good point," agreed Danny as he ran out of the bathroom.


	13. Sam's help

**Lol now how about that. That flashback wasn't cheesy this time. Ok, maybe you guys think it's cheesy, but I don't. Hey, I'm a weird girl, do the math. Review please!!**

Danny continued looking at the lyrics "Getting Lucky", it was a song that revealed his feelings toward Sam. He wished he could perform that song on stage, but this was his feelings for Sam, not their feelings and he didn't have any lyrics for her anyways. Although, he still wasn't sure, Danny decided to save these lyrics to talk with Sam about. He also had to worry about the Flash Drive in her hands. It was only gonna be tomorrow when the men were gonna wonder what happened to their Flash Drive. The only thing he could do, was to pick up the phone and call Sam. He dialed her number and heard the phone ring.

"Danny, I'm doing fine," sighed Sam.

"I know and I need the Flash Drive back, you've had it like since yesterday," told Danny.

"Ok, ok, here I am," said Sam as she opened the window and crawled into Danny's bedroom and they hung up.

"Where's the Flash Drive?" Asked Danny with a glare as Sam handed it to him.

"Danny, sometimes you're just irritating," glared Sam.

"And you're as stubborn as a mull. You didn't have to sneak out the Flash Drive," said Danny.

"And you didn't have to be impatient," said Sam with crossed arms.

"I need that Flash Drive Sam," glared Danny.

"Why? So you can solve this case? Because you're scared that they'll 'kill me'? How about because you 'have to'? That's what you always say," Complained Sam.

"Oh, so you don't want me to care!?" Asked Danny furiously.

"No! Don't be ridiculous," said Sam.

"Then what do you want?" Asked Danny.

"I . . ." paused Sam and then just finished quietly, "I just want to help."

Danny's eyes widened and then settled. He was speechless at this time, he just couldn't help it. What was he to say through all this? Sam just took the Flash Drive, because she wanted to help him solve this case.

"I'm sorry Sam, I spoke out of turn," apologized Danny as he dropped on his bed.

"And Valerie was right, sneaking out the Flash Drive was a bad idea, I should've asked first," sighed Sam as Danny put an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you and I'm glad you want to help," smiled Danny as he pecked a kiss on the side of her head, "so, did you think of an idea yet?"

"Not exactly," sighed Sam, "but I do have this song."

Sam showed Danny a song called "You and me Together". He smiled and looked at her, seeing a smile on her face. Danny then, gave her a small kiss right on her lips and gave her a hug.

"I love it, Sam," smiled Danny.

"I know, did you find an idea?" Asked Sam.

"Only 'Getting Lucky'," sighed Danny as he let go of one arm and used the other to bring Sam closer.

"You still have that song?" Shocked Sam, "I swear, I thought you left it in the Girl's Room."

"I . . . did," said Danny, then blushed.

"Then I better not ask," widened Sam, "we still haven't got a song where both of us can sing."

"We rather have to come up with new lyrics or find us some lyrics for either of the songs," told Danny.

"Good luck with that," said Sam sarcastically, "what about the bank? Those guys are gonna find out by tomorrow, we have to do something."

"I'll think of something. Listen, I'm gonna go to the bank and talk to the manager, you stay here and look after the Flash Drive," told Danny as he changed to ghost form.

"Oh, now you let me have it?" Asked Sam with crossed arms.

"Well . . . I don't have a choice anyways and you want to help right?" Asked Danny as Sam smiled and saw him fly out.

Sam laid on Danny's bed reading a magazine that seemed interesting. It was mostly about Outer Space and junk. 'He's such a geek' thought Sam with a chuckle. She couldn't help it. She was waiting for Danny for about several hours before she realized that he was taking a long time. Sam got her cell phone and called his number and then realized, nobody answered.


	14. Powers

**Alright, looks like I've pumped you guys up for this chapter. This is gonna get interesting, really interesting. Let me give you guys another flashback ok. Review please!!**

Sam's eyes widened and was filled with worry. She looked at the Flash Drive in the palm of her hand and then, smacked Danny's pillow on her face. She did this whenever she knew something bad happened to Danny or anybody she cared about. There was a knock at the door, which she didn't even bother to answer.

"Danny, it's time to eat," called Maddie.

"Why do I even bother?" Asked Sam to herself.

Jazz entered the room only a minute later as her eyes widened to see Sam, on her little brother's bed. She then saw Sam had a pillow on her face and knew her well enough to know something was wrong.

"Sam, what are you doing in Danny's room and what happened?" Asked Jazz.

"Which one do you want to hear first?" Asked Sam with the pillow still covering her face.

"The first one," answered Jazz.

"Danny and I were discussing about which song to choose and got onto me for taking a Flash Drive," answered Sam.

"Flash Drive?" Questioned Jazz.

"It's a long story," said Sam.

"Ok, now what's going on Sam?" Asked Jazz.

"I think Danny's in trouble, I tried calling his phone, but he didn't answer," explained Sam.

"Oh my gosh, where is he and how long as he been gone?" Asked Jazz worriedly.

"To the bank to warn the manager and was gone for several hours, I think," told Sam.

Jazz nodded and said, "I'll go get Mom and Dad to see if they can find Danny."

After Jazz left, Sam opened the window and crawled out. She didn't care if Jazz didn't want her to go after Danny or not, she had the Flash Drive. Those punks would be after it. She was also Danny's girlfriend, this was a personal thing, not that Jazz would think of knowing it or not. Sam went on her motorcycle and drove on her way to the bank. She finally made it where it was preparing for closing. There were times like these when she asked herself how she got herself into this mess. How she always felt Danny's powers and amazing adventures were her causes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 8 months earlier OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was at the lab checking out the portal his parents made yesterday. They tried testing it, but like all the other inventions, this one didn't work. Sam snuck through the window and fell on the floor of the lab.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"I came to check out the . . . whoa, that's the biggest portal I've ever seen and the only one too," amazed Sam with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it, don't cha think this is weird or what?" Smirked Danny.

"It's weird," agreed Sam, "why don't cha check it out?"

"I don't know, my parents say it doesn't work," told Danny, "but I don't know."

"Come on Danny, don't be such a puss. Just look inside," told Sam.

"Well, I am wearing my protective suit, I might as well check it out," shrugged Danny as he went inside and then looked on the floor, "wow, look at this logo," he smiled showing some DP logo.

"Try it out," said Sam as Danny put it on the chest of his suit, "wow, you look handsome."

"Funny," frowned Danny sarcastically as he leaned his hand on a button, which turned on the portal, "oh crud."

"DANNY!!" Screamed Sam as the portal shocked Danny completely, "oh my gosh!"

"AHHHHH!!" Screamed Danny as he then fell on his back.

"Danny? Danny?" Called Sam outside the portal.

Danny got out of the portal feeling dizzy and wiped. He looked behind him with widened eyes in amazement. His parents' portal actually worked for the first time ever.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Danny.

"Uh um who are you?" Asked Sam in shock.

"Very funny Sam," glared Danny as he looked behind him, "I guess my parents are geniuses."

"Wait, Danny? Oh crud," widened Sam.

"What? What is it?" Asked Danny.

"I think you should look in the mirror," said Sam as Danny rolled his eyes and looked at the mirror and then gasped.

"OH MY FREAKIN CRUD!!" Shouted Danny, "I'm, I'm, I'm a ghost . . . I think."

"Danny, your eyes are green," said Sam, "cool and you actually look great and it's not sarcasm this time."

"I do look cool huh," showed off Danny, "I look like Superman . . . without the cape. I could dig the ladies off this one," he smiled as he fazed slowly through the floor.

"If you can make it up," joked Sam.

"Har har," said Danny sarcastically as he fazed though the floor, "hey, why is there all this meat down here?"


	15. The discovery

**I'm so sorry about mixing the last chapter up with another fan fiction. The Romance of World War 2 lol I love that one too. I believe I just finished it. Happy Endings are so nice. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie were filled with worry, trying to figure out how to save their son. Jazz was tagging along and telling their plan. She decided to go check on Sam, wondering why she wasn't downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Sam's gone!" Called Jazz.

"What!?" Shocked Maddie.

"You heard me, Sam's gone. She's nowhere in Danny's room," told Jazz, "I think she went by herself to save Danny."

"Ok, I know she has some sympathy for Danny, but why would she be crazy enough to go on her own?" Wondered Maddie.

"I don't know unless . . . you don't think . . . na," doubted Jazz.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"There are rumors about Danny having a girlfriend. But there's no way Sam would be his girlfriend. They fight so much and they hate each other's guts," said Jazz.

"Well, that would be a start if they do start dating," glared Maddie as Valerie and Tucker came though the door.

"Where's Sam?" Asked Valerie.

"She left to come to Danny's rescue," told Jazz.

"I told ya she'd sneak out," glared Valerie.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Jack.

"Danny was gonna warn the manager of a bank about a robbery, by the time Danny was there, we got cut off. Valerie said that Sam's gonna go after him," told Tucker.

"But why would Sam do something crazy like that?" Asked Jazz.

"Because she has the Flash Drive and she obviously l ow!" Explained Tucker as Valerie stepped on his foot.

"She obviously what?" Asked Maddie.

"She obviously likes solving mysteries," lied Valerie.

"I knew it! Sam and Danny are a thing," realized Jazz through Valerie's lie.

"A thing?" Questioned Jack and Maddie.

"What would make you say that?" Asked Tucker with sweat.

"The mud fight and all the other fights were different from their first fight five years old. I kept teasing Danny that Sam was his girlfriend and not to mention I saw his song 'Getting Lucky', who knew they'd take it literal?" Smirked Jazz.

"She's good," whispered Tucker.

"What in the name of ghost goop are you talking about?" Asked Jack.

"Why are you asking us? Why don't cha ask them?" Asked Valerie, "besides, we promised to not tell you guys and you already figured it out yourself."

"The fights were fake," realized Jazz, "they were fake since the tree incident."

"What are you talking about? Why would they fake fight?" Asked Jack.

"Well, my theory is, they started talking when they were stuck on a tree. They were fake fighting, because you guys were, like I tried to tell you thousands of times, stressing them to get along instead of letting them do it on their own. In other words, they wanted you and the Mansons to stop bugging them and let them have their own freedom of friendship . . . or what I think, a relationship," thought Jazz.

"She's really good," whispered Tucker.

"But why would they lie about hating each other?" Asked Jack.

"Let me think, 'Danny you should start getting along with Sam, she's the sweetest girl in the whole world' 'Danny, why are you fighting with a lovely girl like Sam?' Oh yeah, really helpful for Danny," said Jazz sarcastically.

Jack and Maddie then found out that what Jazz imitated did sound a little too stressful for their son. They knew the real truth of how Danny felt about Sam.

"We better go to that bank and save the kids," announced Jack, "the Mansons are sure not gonna like this."


	16. The rescue

**Yep, the beans have been spilled. Secrets never last forever so you guys know in case you're thinking of dating a boy behind your parents' backs. Review please!!**

Danny opened his eyes and found himself tied with the ecto rope that was ghost proof. Who knew those guys were in the bank the time he warned the manager? He should really think things through before even doing anything at all. He was able to catch the names of the robbers, George and Bob. Some names they have. He found the manager tied up behind him along with an employer with tapes on their mouths. He tried to ask if they were ok, but then discovered that some sticky slime was on his mouth. Even his feet where tied with ecto rope. These guys sure came prepared and he was probably gonna be late for the contest. It was a matter of time before he found his girlfriend jumping from a window to see him needing some help. She gasped and turned him on his stomach. Yeah, very comforting.

"Oh my gosh Danny, this doesn't look good at all," widened Sam as she removed the goo from Danny's mouth.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Danny sarcastically as his legs were finally free, "we need to get those two too."

Danny and Sam untied and untaped them. The manager and employer got up and looked at the kids. The manager looked furious while the employer had a questionable look on his face.

"Hey, aren't you two the ones that messed my home up with ecto goo?" Questioned the Manager.

"So you know, that was the Box Ghost's fault," defended Danny.

"No time for that, we need to stop those guys before they . . ." warned Sam as they all heard the door open and George and Bob came with smirks," too late."

"Where is it?" Asked George.

"I told ya putting it there was a bad idea," said Bob.

"BE QUIET!!" Shouted George.

"I don't know, we lost it," lied Sam.

"And trust me, I have no idea," said Danny who really was telling the truth.

"Don't lie to me little girl," glared George.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl and I don't know where where that stupid Flash Drive is! We threw it away after looking at it, creep!" Sam lied again.

"You're lying to me again," smirked George as he put a gun to her head.

"If you shoot her, I swear you're regret it," threatened Danny.

"And I'll tell you over my dead body," glared Sam.

"I'll note that, but how about your boyfriend's body?" Asked George.

"Not the brightest, are you?" Asked Danny annoyingly.

"Oh, my bad," smirked George as he put an ecto gun to Danny's head.

"Why do I even bother?" Asked Danny rolling his eyes.

"It's the Flash Drive or your boyfriend, your choice," smirked George as Sam sighed in defeat.

"It's right here," said Sam as she showed the Flash Drive and George took it.

"That's a good girl, now time for action," said George as him and Bob left out the door.

"That guy is such a moron, that is so not the Flash Drive," glared Danny.

"How do you know?" Asked the Employer.

"I know my girl," smiled Danny as Sam showed the real Flash Drive, "she's a good lier."

"Wow, you really must know her," amazed the Manager.

"Being around Danny, I am prepared for life and death situations," told Sam.

"Come on, we better get this to the police before those morons find out that's not the real Flash Drive," warned Danny as he fazed himself, Sam, the Employer, and the Manager through several walls.

Danny fazed the Manager and the Employer through a wall to an ally for their protection. The least he needed, was two guys running for their lives and screaming like a baby. He also had to get them to call the police pronto. Danny and Sam had to make sure the thugs were still in the bank and it was a matter of time before they found out the Flash Drive was a fake. Just when Sam and Danny opened the first door, they saw the robbers.

"You two are in a world of trouble," glared George as the teens gasped.


	17. It's over

**Oh crud, this doesn't look good. Boy, I love cliffhangers and I don't care what anyone says, cause' I love them so much. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie were able to make it through the bank. They noticed it was pretty quiet and was rubbley. Jazz was able to come along while Tucker and Valerie were searching in other rooms. It was a matter of time before they would hear a noise in the other room.

"What was that?" Asked Maddie as she saw Bob flying through the door and crash against two desks.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Screamed George.

Jazz ran to the room and saw Sam flip George to the floor on his back. She started panting, and then put her hands on her knees.

"Where's Danny?" Asked Jazz as Bob got her and covered her mouth.

"I got her! I got her boss!" Shouted Bob excitedly as he was blasted by an ecto blast and let go of Jazz, flying onto a broken desk.

"And now you don't," smiled Danny with glowing hands.

Jazz ran to her little brother and hugged him tightly saying, "Danny, I'm so glad you're ok."

"Jazz . . . can't . . . breath," gasped Danny as Jazz let go of him.

"Sorry," smiled Jazz.

"Sam, look out!" Warned Danny as Sam noticed George trying to put a gun to her head and she kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun flew in the air and landed in Danny's hands, "wow, I never used this, but ok."

"Please, don't hurt us," begged Bob.

"SHUT UP!!" Yelled George.

"You guys are like a Marv and Harry," chuckled Danny.

"Only we're not home alone," said Sam.

"You'll pay for this, you just watch. I'll get you ghost boy and your little girlfriend too," glared George.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Wondered Jazz.

"And I'm neither little nor his . . . ok I'm his girlfriend, but I'm not little," glared Sam.

"Speaking of which, I think we need to talk," told Jack as Danny and Sam gave glances


	18. Epilogue: Double date

**Here's my Epilogue. I hope you guys liked this story, I know I have and most of you have. I got a lot of reviews from you guys. Thank you so much. Review please!!**

Tucker and Valerie were near the school having a conversation. It was almost time for school and after what happened, things couldn't get any more stranger.

"So, do you think Danny and Sam are doing ok?" Asked Tucker.

"I'm sure they're fine," smiled Valerie.

"Hey guys," waved Danny as he got off Sam's motorcycle and helped his girlfriend off.

"So, how did your talk with your parents come?" Asked Valerie.

"Fine actually, once we told them why we kept our relationship secret from them, they apologized for pushing us too hard and promised to leave us alone as long as we're honest from now on," explained Danny.

"Now we're finally free," sighed Sam.

"Speaking of which, Valerie, you wanna go out sometime?" Asked Tucker.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Valerie.

"Actually . . . yeah," said Tucker.

"Pick me up at eight and don't be late," warned Valerie as she entered the school.

"Wow, that rhymed," smiled Tucker.

"Double date?" Asked Danny.

"Fine with me, I ain't askin' you guys to be together," shrugged Tucker as the trio laughed.


End file.
